


Dr. Stone x reader Oneshots

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Insomnia, Manga Spoilers, Other, Restless, Sleepless nights, Soft Tsukasa, Stars, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: A book of oneshot fic's about everyones favourite Dr. Stone characters.Let me know if theres a specific character / scenario you'd like me to write, and I'll happily try my best to do it :)I will be using 'They / Them' pronouns for these fic's.I'll add more tags / relationships as I add more parts.This is a little different to what I usually write, but I wanted to try it out anyway.Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Shishiou Tsukasa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Tsukasa - Wait For Me

Tsukasa was... lost.

At least that's how Y/N saw it. He had always told them that the world was corrupt, and of course they believed him, they thought the same after all.

But now, as the stone encasing them fell apart and Tsukasa welcomed them back to the land of the living, explaining what he planned to do, they grew scared. Y/N knew he wasn't a murderer, or a hurtful and hateful man. And yet in this new world with no laws and regulations to follow, Tsukasa had turned into the very person he had despised. Y/N hated it. But they would never hate him.

Only when a young brunette man by the name of Chrome had been 'captured' by Ukyo, did Y/N realise they had sided with the wrong people; or, more precisely, the wrong person. They hated watching the scene unfold, the young brunette was dangling from an arrow above a large, deadly waterfall. Chrome would have died if the arrow was even a millimetre off target. But, Tsukasa saved him, knocking down a large tree to use as a bridge. Chrome was put into a prison, and Tsukasa returned to his throne, Y/N following closely behind. "Why did you spare him?" Y/N couldn't stop themselves from asking, even when they were sure they knew the answer.

"To lure Senku here. He isn't one to leave his friends behind." Tsukasa replied, nonchalantly. As if the thought of killing the scientist again didn't phase him. Although, looking around the mass of broken statues, they already knew Tsukasa had no trouble with taking a life.

It hadn't even been two days since Chrome's imprisonment, when a large explosion had awoken Y/N from a nap, alerting them to the cave of Nitric Acid close to the camp. With a pounding heart, they ran towards the cave, needing to make sure the people there were okay. But, when they arrived, the sight they saw was... heartbreaking. Many people, who must have come with the scientist and his new lackey: Gen, were laying at Tsukasa and Hyoga's feet. Each of them were not in a state to fight, and yet Y/N could tell those primitive villagers had given the fight their all. But, what really shot fear through Y/N's chest was the dark, stern look on their best friends face. Tsukasa was staring intently at the cave entrance, as if waiting, calculating, what the people in the cave's next move would be.

Y/N doesn't remember most of what happened next, as a beefy brunette who they had known as Taiju, tackled them out of the way. "Stay here." He warned, just before a loud explosion and a bright light filled the small clearing. A second later, Taiju was gone, leaving Y/N to peek out from behind the tree; only to nearly be blinded by another flash of light.

Watching as, who Y/N gathered to be, Senku and Tsukasa stand off against each other was both thrilling and terrifying. The scientist didn't hide his amusement, making witty and snappy remarks about Tsukasa killing him again, all while Tsukasa and Hyoga listened. The only difference between the Spearman and the Strongest Primate High-Schooler was that Tsukasa actually seemed to care about what Senku was talking about. And when he mentioned Mirai, Tsukasa's younger sister, it was like a flip switched in Tsukasa. Hyoga, on the other hand, kept his steely gaze on Senku, and Y/N could tell that Hyoga was not to be trusted from that moment on.

A few hours later a group consisting of Y/N, Senku, Gen, Chrome, Tsukasa and Hyoga ventured to find where the hospital that held Mirai was, when the green light had stuck. It didn't take long, and soon, the young girl was being reunited with her brother after thousands of years. Mirai even, somehow, recognized Y/N from long before the petrification; from a time in Tsukasa's childhood when Y/N was his only friend.

But, it didn't take long for disaster to strike, yet again. Hyoga charged at Tsukasa, and before anyone could stop him, Hyoga had pierced Tsukasa's lung. Y/N rushed to him, but couldn't make it in time. Tsukasa fell from the cliff, along with Senku who had tried to save him. And, moments later, Hyoga dove down into the clear water below, following the two that floated downstream.

Y/N couldn't move, they felt as if they had been petrified all over again, yet the cold air that entered their lungs told them otherwise. As Y/N collapsed to their knees, they felt a sense of fear, mixed with anger and hatred. The fear of losing their closest friend; even if he had gone a little crazy in this new world, he was still the Tsukasa they'd known their whole life. Anger towards Hyoga; who may have just taken Tsukasa's life. And hatred at themselves; for being so caught up in Tsukasa's disturbing plan that they had failed to remember how they felt for the man before the petrification.

_"_ _I'll_ _be visiting_ _Mirai_ _today, would you like to accompany me?" He had asked them, tying his shoelaces as the two sat at the edge of a fighting ring._

_Offering him a nod, Y/N replied easily. "Of course, it's always nice to see her." They smiled towards Tsukasa, their heart swelling at the sight of his gentle smile._

_"Then I'll meet you outside after my match." He told them, ruffling their hair as he sat back up._

_But..._

_Then the light came, and everything went dark._

Y/N knelt on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the rushing water below. Their hands fisted at their sides, and they didn't notice the stream of tears that overflowed from their eyes. At least, not until a salty taste hit their lips and Y/N lifted a hand to brush them away. It didn't surprise them. Becoming overwhelmed with emotional distress was a new feeling, but the tears were a given in this state. They felt a hand on their shoulder, and looked up to see Gen smiling softly down at them. "Gen...?" Their voice was a soft whisper, blown away by the gentle breeze that sent a shiver down their spine.

"You don't know Senku-chan like I do. He won't let Tsukasa-chan die. You have my word." He told her sternly. "He will find a way to fix this. That's what Senku-chan does." Gen's words hit Y/N's ears, but the mentalist was right: they didn't know Senku. They didn't know the lengths he had gone to to save the primitive villages priestess, or how he helped change the village; for the better.

Yet, there was a comforting tone that laced his voice as he spoke, and that was enough to give Y/N a shred of hope. "I hope you're right." They mumbled, turning their gaze back to the river below.

He was.

Senku, along with those who had gone to help and find them, returned a while later with a man who once tried to kill him, and the scientist swore he would find a way to save Tsukasa.

And he did. But, not everyone was thrilled about his method. "You're going to freeze him!?" Y/N yelled at the scientist, unashamed that that was the first thing they had said to Senku. "What is wrong with you? What if you mess it up!? What if... it doesn't work?" They grabbed at his shoulders, shaking him harshly as Senku just rolled his eyes.

When the shaking ceased, Y/N was still glaring at him. "It will work." He spoke out, not an ounce of doubt in his voice. Although, there was an underlying tone of annoyance, which Y/N could understand.

"Fine." They sighed, seeing the look of determination in Senku's eyes. "But if he dies..." their threat trailed off, but their hard gaze would've been enough to scare Tsukasa himself. Yet, Senku remained unfazed. "Can I... have a minute with him? Just while you're making this... freezer?" Their tone had calmed down now, and their eyes darted to the cave entrance.

"Do what you want. But you'll have to leave as soon as I'm ready." And with that, Senku headed off, Chrome and Taiju hot on his heels.

Y/N stepped into the cave cautiously, seeing Tsukasa laying on a makeshift stretcher and talking with Mirai. They couldn't help but smile at the two. "Oh, hi Y/N! Did you want to talk to him too?" Mirai asked, noticing the others presence.

Tsukasa tried to lift his head, but failed miserably and let out a pain-filled groan. "Don't move, you idiot. Dr. Senku's orders." Y/N lectured, stepping forward. "And yeah, I did Mirai. Whenever you're ready to, would you mind giving us a moment?" They asked sheepishly, scratching at the back of their neck.

"Of course!" The young girl beamed. The two siblings went back to chatting softly, their voices filling the emptiness inside the cave and replacing it with happy stories of their childhoods. Y/N couldn't help but smile upon hearing their name a few times. But, the voices hushed eventually, and Mirai stood up from where she sat next to the stretcher. "I'll come back before Senku-San does, I promise." The young girl smiled brightly, although both Tsukasa and Y/N could see the sadness in her eyes.

With that, the child left, and the two remaining fell into an odd silence. It took a few minutes, but finally Tsukasa spoke up. "I'm sorry. I must have seemed crazy." He muttered, his eyes landing on the figure at the entrance of the cave.

With a shake of their head, Y/N pushed off the wall and stepped closer to the man. "Yeah, just a little." They chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. But, the cracking in their voice and frown on their face was still there; nothing could mask the raw emotions that flooded through them in that moment. Looking down at their best friend, bed ridden and practically on deaths door, they felt themselves break a little more with each agonising second that passed. "I need to tell you something. And... I need to do it now." Y/N finally said, deciding on getting it over with before they became a sobbing mess. When Tsukasa didn't reply, they took it as an invitation to continue. "When I was stuck in that stone I thought about a lot of things; my family, my friends, my pets. Hell, even my friends pets." They started, taking a seat next to the stretcher. "But, one person always seemed to invade my thoughts. And, for a while, after you broke me out, I wondered if..." Y/N paused, swallowing back the sob that rose in their chest. "I wondered if... I had remembered you wrong. I thought I'd completely warped my image of you. And, now, seeing you like this... acting and smiling like you did before... I felt like I had to apologise; for ever doubting you." By the end of the little speech, a few tiny tears had slipped from their eyes and were travelling down their cheeks.

A soft, raspy chuckle echoed around the cave, snapping Y/N's eyes back to Tsukasa. "You have nothing to apologise for. I should be apologising. I know now I was wrong. So, Y/N, I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt me, and I'm sorry for all the bad..., hurtful things I've done." He told them, trying to shift his hand towards Y/N's.

They took notice and reached out to him, lacing their fingers together. "I'll miss you. And you better come back, you hear? Don't go dying on me just yet, Tsukasa." They cried, lowering their head against their joined hands.

His thumb brushed over the back of Y/N's hand softly, and he smiled over at them. "I won't. I trust Senku." He mumbled out. "But... I have two things to ask, before I'm, well... frozen." He stated, not meeting the others eyes. He saw them nod from the corner of his eye and a gentle smile formed on his face. "Will you take care of Mirai?" Tsukasa asked, furrowing his brow.

"Of course! You don't even need to ask. I'll make sure to keep her safe," one tear fell, "and... I'll make sure she's fed," a crack in their voice, "and, I'll make sure she knows you love her... I'll tell her everyday." The water gates opened, and sobs echoed around the two. For a moment, Tsukasa had wondered if he had asked too much already, but when he saw the bright smile on their face that accompanied the floods of tears, those thoughts washed away. He knew Y/N was just putting on an act, but their smile was still appreciated. "W-what else, Tsukasa?" They asked with a shaky voice.

With a gentle squeeze to their hand, Tsukasa met their glossy, tear ridden eyes. He knew he had no right to ask this, especially after what he had put them through over the past year. Yet, he couldn't stop the words from falling from his lips. "Wait for me, won't you?" His voice was quiet, a whisper that filled the otherwise silent void of the cave.

His question caught Y/N off guard, and their eyes widened slightly at the implications behind his words. But, they were happy to oblige. After all, their lives had been entwined since the beginning. "I'll wait, for as long as it takes." They finally spoke up, squeezing Tsukasa's hand gently in return. With that, Y/N stood up, "I'll get Mirai back. I think you two should spend as much time together as possible." They smiled sadly. With a ragged breath, they leant over Tsukasa slightly and, after a moment of hesitation, left a soft kiss atop his forehead.

And, Y/N kept their promise. They took care of Mirai: making sure she was safe, fed and knew Tsukasa loved her.

But, most importantly, Y/N waited.


	2. Senku - Sunflowers And Stars

Insomnia was hell in the old world, even with sleeping tablets and peaceful music, nothing seemed to be able to get Y/N to sleep. So, now being trapped in this stone world, with a loss of a comfy bed, freshly washed sheets that smelt like lavender, and their favourite music to lull them into slumber, sleep seemed like a far off dream. Like the stars in the sky, Y/N couldn't grasp it, and their restless, yet physically exhausted, body refused to relax onto the straw mat. They didn't know what to do as they tossed and turned, trying desperately to find a position that would help them sleep. But their attempts were in vain, and instead of falling asleep, they got out of the sleeping bag and quietly snuck out of Chrome's store hut.

To their surprise, Gen was also still awake, and he paced around the large clearing that had been dubbed the workspace of the Kingdom of Science. "Oh, Y/N-chan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Gen smirked, raising a brow.

Y/N looked up at the stars, their arms crossed over their chest. Heavy, black bags hung under their eyes, and even in the darkness they were visible to the mentalist. "Couldn't sleep. My brain wouldn't shut up. I needed a distraction." Short, curt sentences were the only way they could answer; not having the mental capacity to have a proper conversation just yet.

With a tilt of his head, Gen folded his hands in his sleeves. "Yes, that much is obvious, Y/N-chan. Is there anything I can do to help?" His offer was sweet, and even though the two hadn't spoken much during the man's time with them, Y/N could tell that behind his facade he was truly a decent person.

"Thanks. But I think I just need to go for a walk." Y/N replied quietly, their gaze still on the night sky above them. It was clear and stars beautifully dotted the sky, accompanied by a crescent moon. "I'll take the lab if you're asleep by the time I'm back." By now, the relaxing fresh air had calmed them somewhat, so speaking to Gen was a bit easier.

"Of course. Enjoy your walk, and for heavens sake, stay safe and warm." Gen chuckled softly, turning away and heading off towards the village bridge; no doubt to see if the guards were still awake so he could pester them. 

Y/N smiled softly at the back of Gen's head as he walked away, mentally thanking him for his kindness once more, before turning and heading off towards the large field of sunflowers. The large, beautiful, yellow flowers were one of Y/N's favourites, and the scent reminded them of home. Their mother had always grown sunflowers in their garden, and they were often used as decorations around their house. Every few days Y/N's mother would put a new vase of the yellow flowers on the dining table.

They didn't just remind Y/N of home; they were home.

But, arriving at the field, they saw a small light coming from the edge of the river. And, upon closer inspection, they saw a head of white-blond hair, tipped green. His knees were hugged to his chest, and his ruby red eyes focused on the star's reflection in the water. The gentle glow from the torch beside him lit up his face, making him look slightly paler than normal.  
His head popped up, turning in Y/N's direction and upon seeing them, he froze slightly. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, his voice a little rough and tired.

"I could ask you the same thing." A soft chuckle left their throat as they stepped closer to him, taking a seat a little bit away from the scientist. Senku raised a brow, waiting for a real answer to his question. "Ok. Ok, fine." They raised their hands with a small smile. "I couldn't sleep. I used to be quite the insomniac back in the old world. Since waking up from the stone... it's only gotten worse." They poked at the bags under their eyes, dragging their fingers down their cheeks with a heavy groan. "And I just wanted to look at some sunflowers, and be reminded of home." They continued, their voice falling quiet and a soft tint of pink covering their cheeks.

Senku could understand that. Only, for him it was the stars that gave him that sense of calmness. It was the stars that reminded him of home; of his father. "Okay." He mumbled, turning his gaze back to the river. It was a beautiful sight. Crystal clear water flowed past them, stained a deep, dark blue and spotted with white dots. "I can make you some sleeping pills, if you think it'll help." He offered quietly, followed by a yawn.

"No, it's okay. They never helped anyway." They replied with a small shrug. "But... thanks, Senku." Y/N smiled softly. They sat in silence for a while, each of them getting lost in thought as they stared at the sunflowers and stars. A breathtaking combination in the light of the moon. But, Y/N found themselves turning towards Senku, a curious expression on their face. "Hey, Senku?" He nodded his head, to show he was paying attention, but he didn't turn to look at them. "I can't tell... were you just being logical? Or did you offer to be nice?" They asked. Of course, the answer was obvious, but they wanted to see if Senku could actually admit to being kind.

"Logic." He grumbled, shifting his gaze from the river to the sky, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out. "But I'm not an asshole. If you don't get enough sleep, it can really effect your health. I'd rather not have you dying on me, if I'm being honest." He added, his mind drifting slightly. "After all," he continued, "you're a pretty good person, and an even bett-" he cut himself off, realising what he was saying. He never was one to show his emotions, it didn't feel right, and it wasn't logical: at least in his eyes. "Nevermind." He muttered.

A gentle chuckle bought his attention back to Y/N, and he tilted his head in confusion. "I knew you weren't completely heartless." They smiled, scooting over to Senku and sitting next to him. "You say you don't show emotions often because of how illogical they are, right?" Senku nodded, wondering where they were going with this. "Well, I personally think that's wrong. Sure, emotions might just be a chemical reaction in our brains, but... I don't think they're useless. They're annoying, and sometimes painful, but that's what makes us human, right?" They mumbled out, turning their head slightly to watch for Senku's reaction.

Unchanged, unfortunately. What else had Y/N expected. Silence fell between them again, but it wasn't like before. Y/N could practically hear the cogs and gears turning in Senku's head as he thought about something. Although, due to the blank expression on his face, they couldn't tell what the scientist was thinking. "I suppose." He finally sighed, flopping back onto the grass and folding his hands over his stomach. "Even with my... best friend though, I rarely ever show any emotion. The day of the petrification, he told me he was going to confess his love to Yuzuriha, after five years. I ended up giving him a flask of gasoline, telling him it was a 'love potion', basically." His chuckle was interrupted by another yawn, and he lifted a hand to cover his mouth. "He poured it away, don't worry." He smirked, seeing the worried look on the others face. "But, I guess a part of me was happy for him. I even made a bet with the other guys from the science club, I bet that Yuzuriha would return his feelings. It was so obvious." He continued.

During his little story, Y/N sat and listened, and they got a bit of a better understanding of how Senku's emotions actually work. It's not that he doesn't feel anything, but he just rarely shows it. "I bet Taiju and Yuzuriha would be thrilled to hear you say that to their faces." They chuckled softly, looking down at Senku from where they sat. "You should tell them, when this is all over and civilisation has been restored."

Senku let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah, right. They'd probably think I finally went crazy!" He smirked, looking over at Y/N.

With a smile Y/N stood up and brushed themselves off. "Honestly, I think that happened a long time ago." They returned his smirk with their own playful one, leaning over him slightly. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed. I think I've shut my brain up a bit." They chuckled gently, smiling down at Senku.

"Right. Goodnight, then." He offered them a half-smile, watching as they stood up straight again. "Let me know if you need anything in the future. I'm... happy to help. Insomnia can really suck." He mumbled out, scratching his cheek and turning his head away.

Y/N smiled in return, a warmth spreading through their chest at his offer. "Thanks, Senku. We should do this again sometime. It's been nice, just relaxing and chatting." They said softly.

When they returned to the store house, Chrome and Gen were fast asleep, practically spooning each other. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle softly, before grabbing their sleeping bags and heading for the lab. They set up the bag at the back of the lab, behind the table, and got comfortable rather quickly. But their comfort was short lived, as footsteps headed towards the lab not long later. Quiet mumbles filled the silence of the night, and soon the footsteps hit the entrance of the lab. Y/N rolled over and sat up, looking towards the door.

Senku ran a hand down his face in annoyance, glaring daggers at the two boys who took up all the space in the store house. He, too, decided to crash out in the lab. There was just one tiny problem: the lab was already occupied. "I'll just take the observatory." Senku mumbled upon spotting Y/N sitting in the lab.

"I don't mind. You can join me if you want." They shrugged, flopping back down onto the wooden floor, a small smile on their face. "Either way," they yawned, snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag, "goodnight, Senku." And, a moment later, sleep finally took over.

He was a little hesitant, but with how tired Senku was, he decided to join them. He couldn't be bothered to climb back up to the observatory anyway. He took a space at the side of the table, and laid down quickly. His eyes trailed over to the sleeping figure, and a smile crept onto his face. Senku watched as their chest rose and fell with each steady breath, and their eyelids fidget slightly as they dreamed of who knows what. But, one thing that was obvious to him, was that he couldn't stop the pounding in his chest. He didn't know what it meant, so he didn't let it bother him; he would just have to figure it out another time.

Senku and Y/N didn't interact much over the next few days; not until the phone was finished and the record player had finished spinning. The sound of Miss Lillian's voice moved Y/N to near tears, but they held themselves together. "That was... beautiful." Y/N couldn't stop the cracking in their voice as they held back a fit of tears.

That evening Y/N sat outside the lab, softly humming the tune from Byakuya's recording; Lillian's song had really stayed with them, even if they had never been much of a fan in the old world. They wished they could replay the song, but Y/N was afraid to wake up the others who were in the store house.  
A creak came from the observatory, and Y/N snapped their head towards the tower-like building. Senku stepped out, finding his footing on the ladder before climbing down. He only noticed Y/N outside the lab when he began walking towards the building. "Still awake, huh?" He smirked, tying his hair into a ponytail to keep it out his eyes.

"Obviously." They chuckled, shaking their head. "I couldn't stop thinking about the song. It was incredible: being able to listen to music again, even if it was only once." Y/N admitted sheepishly, lowering their head to rest atop their knees. "I was never a huge fan of Lillian, but I still respected her as an artist and her music was phenomenal." A heavy sigh left their lips and they closed their eyes, trying to reply the sound of the woman's voice again.

Senku felt the same way and although music was never part of his interests, he could admit when someone had an amazing voice, or amazing instrumental talent. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He said, offering his hand to Y/N, who hesitated in accepting. "I can't sleep either. And that talk the other day seemed to help us both, so come on." He pushed. And although his reasoning was legit, he also enjoyed the others company; even if he would never admit it out loud.

Y/N finally took his hand and he pulled them up with a kind smile. "Are you... okay, Senku?" They asked with a chuckle, seeing so much emotion from him was... different.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" He shrugged, crossing his arms as he began to walk in the direction of the sunflower field.

With a sigh, Y/N shook their head. "Just not used to how... expressive you've been recently." They mumbled, keeping pace with Senku and lowering their head. "Not that I mind." They assured him with a smile.

The night time stroll and chats became almost like a ritual for them. Sitting beneath the stars in a field of sunflowers, resting their heads on each others shoulders, and talking about anything and everything on their mind. Those sleepless nights came less often as the two agreed to share the lab when those nights struck. Senku still wasn't very open with his emotions, which Y/N was okay with. These things take time, and there was even a time where Y/N had worn an emotionless mask, so they didn't mind.

But, one thing was sure: every night the two spent together, Senku let himself feel just a little bit more. And he dares to admit that emotions weren't all that bad.


End file.
